


So long, goodbye

by tayftswift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Sirius Black ni le pregunten, Gen, Lily Evans Potter no sabe que hacer, Other, Remus Lupin menos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayftswift/pseuds/tayftswift
Summary: En una realidad alternativa donde James fallece protegiendo a su mujer e hijo, Lily Potter lucha por seguir viviendo cada día.Pero resulta cada vez más difícil cuando se despierta sin el amor de su vida a su lado.





	So long, goodbye

Cuando era pequeña Lily no soñaba como muchas otras niñas con una vida al mejor estilo del cuento de hadas.  
No esperaba una vida en la que a pesar de todo consiguiera su final feliz.  
Lo cual es algo bueno, porque en cierto modo no lo consiguió.  
Oh, sí, todo el mundo mágico aclamaría “¡Lily y Harry Potter han sobrevivido!”  
Todos ignorarían el hecho de que un padre, hijo, esposo, amigo, hermano había muerto para que eso ocurriera.  
El mundo mágico unido por el hecho de la supuesta muerte de lord Voldemort.  
Una familia destrozada por la pérdida del padre.  
La guerra había acabado, ahora empezaba la peor de las batallas.  
Algo a la que nada igualaba las luchas contra mortífagos.  
Era interno, te abrazaba el alma y jamás te soltaba.  
La lucha por la que todos pasarían.  
Inevitablemente, casi todo mago y bruja había perdido a un ser querido: familiar, amigo, amor de hace años.  
No importa, todos habían perdido a alguien y ahora no quedaba más remedio que recoger las cenizas.  
Porque en eso se había quedado Lily.  
Todo su hogar, en cenizas.  
Tanto metafórica como literalmente.  
No sabía como ni porque, pero la maldición asesina que se había llevado a su marido parecía haber matado también la casa.  
Todo recuerdo sepultado por el fuego.  
Apenas había tenido tiempo de huir antes de que las llamas alcanzaran a Harry y aunque sabía que andaba corta de tiempo, tuvo que sacar cosas importantes: álbumes, ropa, el cuerpo inmóvil de James...  
Y así estaban cuando Rubeus Hagrid los encontró.  
Lily sentada en el suelo, su bebé apretado contra su pecho, unos ojos verdes que miraban sin ver la casa destruida y las cenizas que caían cual nieve en su apagado pelo rojo como el fuego que se lo había llevado todo.  
Quizás ella estaba más destrozada que esa casa, pensó Hagrid en ese momento.  
Pero sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 

○○○

 

❝It's okay if you're burning with anger or sadness or both it is necessary for you to collapse so you can learn how phoenixes are reborn when they burn and rise again from the ashes of their existence.❞  
—Noor Unnahar.  
Remus Lupin miró a su vieja amiga mientras el calor de la taza de café ardía en sus manos.  
No necesitaba mirar el calendario para saber que era el siete de noviembre, apenas había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en Godric's Hollow y ahí estaba Lily.  
No estaba llena de pies a cabeza de ceniza, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y un bebé tembloroso en el pecho, como la había visto el treinta y uno de octubre pero advirtió que en realidad no había mucha diferencia.  
Había conseguido que se sentara en el sillón frente a él y que aceptara una taza de café.  
En los diez minutos que llevaban allí solo la había visto tomar dos sorbos pequeños, pero prefirió no decir nada.  
Porque en realidad, no sabía que decir.  
“Oye Lily, ¿recuerdas a ese pelinegro tan idiota de ojos grises? Pues está encerrado hasta que encuentren a ese otro amigo nuestro, la ratita. Qué raras se han vuelto las cosas, ¿verdad?”.  
James sabría que decir, se encontró pensando con un ardor en el pecho.  
James siempre sabía que decir, aunque fuera una idiotez.  
Cualquier cosa para levantar el ánimo.  
Lo más que quería Remus era levantar el ánimo de la mujer apagada frente a él, pero apenas podía hacer eso consigo mismo.  
¿Cómo ayudar a alguien cuando no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo?  
Fácil, se ayudan mutuamente.  
Pero Lily no parecía estar por la labor y para ser sincero, él tampoco.  
Sus pensamientos revoloteaban entre James, Lily, Sirius y Peter, hasta acabar en el bebé de un año que dormitaba en la otra habitación como si nada malo pasara en el mundo.  
Lily estaba tan traumatizada con el hecho de que hubieran intentado matar a su hijo, que apenas se apartaba de él.  
Remus lo entendía, pero no era sano.  
Así que compró una cuna y arregló la habitación de invitados que había dejado abandonada desde que sus padres no estaban allí. Costó convencer a Lily y también bastantes hechizos de protección, pero finalmente Harry consiguió un tiempo para si mismo en su cuna de segunda mano.  
Se la había dejado Molly Weasley, sino le fallaba la memoria (tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, era difícil mantenerse al tanto de todo). Había pertenecido a alguno de sus hijos, no sabía si a Bill, Charlie, Percy o como se llamasen los gemelos y el más pequeño. Recordaba que ella tenía una niña y le extrañó que le dejase la cuna entonces. Pero aseguró que tenía otra para ella y que no había problema.  
“Nuevo bebé, nueva cuna.”  
Ella había sonreído, y se imaginó que la nueva cuna era por el hecho de que era su primera niña.  
Tuvo que ser todo un acontecimiento.  
Harry no era su ahijado ni mucho menos, sino el de Sirius Black.  
Pero aún así era como su sobrino, y quería darle todo lo que pudiera.  
Quizás era cariño mezclado con culpa.  
—No pude salvar a tu padre y en cierto modo tampoco a tu madre —Había murmurado a un durmiente Harry la madrugada del dos de noviembre—, pero ten por seguro que cuidaré de ti. Todos lo haremos.  
Pero no sabía a quienes se refería con “todos”.  
Los McKinnon habían muerto, al igual que Dorcas Meadowes y muchos compañeros de Hogwarts. Frank y Alice habían sido llevados a la locura por la tortura y ahora estaban permanentemente ingresados en San Mungo. Peter había resultado ser un traidor que se había dado a la fuga tras que Lily no tuviera más remedio que contar que él era el guardián secreto tras el incidente.  
“El incidente” según le constaba a Remus había sucedido poco después de la muerte de James (aún dolía pensar siquiera en eso) cuando Sirius había buscado hecho una furia a Peter, quién sabe si para llevarlo a la justicia o para tomársela por su propia mano. Todo había acabado con doce muggles muertos y Peter huyendo. Había intentado fingir su muerte, contó Sirius en el Wizengamot, el muy cabrón quiso cortarse un dedo para huir como la rata que es.  
También contaron que Peter era un animago ilegal, pero no encontraron la razón para decir que Sirius también lo era, como lo había sido James, así que se quedó como un secreto.  
Mejor para Remus, en cierto modo, porque todo un grupo de animagos llevaría las sospechas a él y terminarían averiguando su condición.  
Muchos lo sabían, por supuesto, como los que tuvieron que ver con hacer Hogwarts más segura por su presencia en la escuela, pero casi todo allí sería contado y el mundo mágico no tenía porque enterarse de que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo.  
La situación actual era un desastre.  
Los aurores estaban repartidos entre apresar mortífagos y buscar a Peter (él figuraría como mortífago, pero Remus no podía pensar eso de él, Pettigrew era muy inútil para pertenecer de esa forma a las filas de Voldemort), mientras tanto Sirius estaba apresado, algo que había enfurecido tanto a Lily como a él y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
A pesar del dolor y el trauma, Lily había estado allí relatando los sucesos para exculpar a Sirius y aún así estaba encerrado.  
—Será hasta que hagamos declarar a Pettigrew —les dijo uno de los pertenecientes al jurado—. Estamos convencidos con lo que nos ha contado la señora Potter de que no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato del señor Potter —Remus había ignorado las náuseas que había sentido tras escuchar la palabra asesinato asociada a uno de sus mejores amigos— pero las muertes de los muggles siguen siendo un misterio. Entiendan que siendo Sirius el único perteneciente al altercado, podría estar dando un relato diferente a lo ocurrido realmente. Algunos juran que fue él quien cometió esos asesinatos.  
Estúpidos magos, pensó Remus amargamente, prefieren meter a un inocente entre rejas porque aún están muy asustados de Voldemort.  
Él estaba asustado aún, claro.  
Pero no de los mortífagos aún sin encontrar.  
Tenía miedo por lo que ocurriría con Sirius si no encontraban a Peter, tenía miedo por Harry que viviría sin un padre y siendo famoso a tan corta edad, tenía miedo por Lily por si no levantaba cabeza y sobre todo, tenía miedo por la comunidad mágica, por si jamás encontraba la manera de seguir con sus vidas tras el caos sembrado por el mago tenebroso.  
Tenía tanto miedo todo el tiempo que era abrumador.  
Y entonces deseaba ser de nuevo un niño en los brazos de sus padres, unas personas a las que acudir por calor familiar y seguridad cuando tienes miedo en la oscuridad.  
Pero era un adulto, y en cierto modo estaba a cargo de Lily y Harry hasta que la mujer encontrara la manera de seguir adelante.  
O de conseguir una casa.  
Quizás eso no pasaría en algún tiempo, porque aunque Lily pasaba mucho tiempo sola o simplemente con Harry parecía estar más tranquila sabiendo que vivía con alguien más.  
Remus se sentía fatal por no poder ayudarla, así que era un alivio que al menos su presencia la calmara.  
Algo era algo, se decía. Caminaban lentamente por el sendero de la recuperación.  
El simple pensamiento le hizo soltar un ruido que era una mezcla extraña entre bufido y risa despectiva.  
Fue entonces cuando Lily apartó la vista de la humeante taza para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes, aún un tanto idos.  
Remus trató de no sobresaltarse e ir con cuidado, como si estuviera de caza y no quisiera asustar a la presa.  
Era una comparación poco acertada, pero la única que le iba a la mente.  
—¿Está bien el café? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
Lily lo miró extrañada, una pizca de desconfianza dejándose entrever. Miró desde la taza hasta él un par de veces hasta que separó los labios resecos para hablar:  
—Perfecto —murmuró y tomó otro sorbo como si quisiera demostrarlo, aunque esa vez fue más largo que los anteriores.  
Debía arderle porque aún podía ver que humeaba pero no dijo nada.  
—Si quieres puedo traer galletas o pasteles —sugirió, aunque su estómago daba vueltas ante el pensamiento y el de Lily no parecía estar mucho mejor.  
Le sorprendía que el vientre de su amiga estuviera un tanto abultado, porque apenas había probado bocado desde lo ocurrido en Godric's Hollow.  
Pero claro, no tenía sentido que adelgazara así como así, aunque Lily siempre había sido de complexión delgada aún si le diera por comer como James y Sirius (lo cual solo había pasado dos veces: en su boda y cuando estaba embarazada de Harry).  
Él, que era alto y flacucho, entendía como funcionaba el organismo de Lily.  
Aunque lo que no entendía era porque estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo.  
—¿Eso no sería con el té?  
—Puedo hacer té.  
—No hace falta.  
—Mejor, porque no me quedan bolsitas —masculló y las comisuras de los labios de la pelirroja se elevaron ligeramente, tal como las suyas.  
—Aunque no rechazaré galletas y pasteles —dijo mirando su estómago como si fuera a gruñir—, debería comer algo.  
Estaba de acuerdo, así que se levantó como un resorte y rebuscó por la cocina hasta encontrar todos los paquetes de galletas y pasteles.  
Lily lo miró con una ceja encarnada cuando volvió al salón con los brazos cargados de paquetes, pero no dijo nada mientras los ponía en la mesa.  
Dejó la taza en un paño que usaba como posavasos y curioseó entre la comida.  
Estaba mordisqueando distraídamente una galleta con el centro de caramelo mientras miraba unos pastelillos de crema cuando se escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones.  
Lily se puso de pie enseguida, igual que Remus.  
—Tranquila, fue en mi cuarto. Debió caerse algo por el viento. Siempre olvido que esa dichosa ventana no cierra bien.  
Corrió escaleras arriba y cuando se giraba para ir a su habitación vio como dubitativa Lily se sentaba de nuevo y abría también el paquete de pastelillos de crema.  
Sonrió inconscientemente, feliz de la manera más infantil de que su amiga hiciera algo más que quedarse callada y cuidar de Harry, entonces se adentró en su cuarto para cerrar la ventana con el pestillo que su madre había instalado poco después del ataque de Fenrir Greyback.  
Salió y por costumbre se asomó al cuarto de Harry.  
«Cuarto de Harry».  
Había que ver lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a que el cuarto de invitados fuera el cuarto de Harry.  
Caminando lentamente porque temía que el suelo crujiera y despertara al niño, se acercó con suavidad a la cuna.  
Harry estaba justo como lo había dejado: despatarrado entre mantas, abrazando un peluche en forma de perro que Sirius se había empeñado en comprar al verlo en una tienda de Londres, con la pequeña almohada perdida entre sus pies.  
Su forma de dormir siempre le hacía reír y también le daba nostalgia, era justo como su padre.  
Que más que dormir en la cama se desparramaba en el suelo.  
Sonrió de nuevo alejando un poco la manta para colocarla mejor sobre su cuerpecito antes de apartar un mechón de pelo oscuro de sus ojos cerrados, miró su rostro tranquilo y profundamente dormido para luego salir de la habitación.  
Por alguna razón se acordó entonces de una breve conversación que tuvo con James tras dormir a Harry, cuando aún existía su casa en Godric's Hollow.  
—Se te dan bien los niños —murmuró para no despertar al niño, apoyándose en la pared mientras Remus dejaba a Harry cuidadosamente en la cuna.  
Remus se apartó y contestó a su amigo mientras salía del cuarto:  
—Supongo, no hablan y solo balbucean. Como Sirius y tú en primero... Y segundo... También en tercero —James le dio un empujón juguetón mientras bajaban hacia el salón—. Me da buenos recuerdos.  
—¿Nunca has pensado en tener uno?  
—¿Un recuerdo? Tengo muchos, James.  
Su amigo rodó los ojos, como si estuviera exasperado y él se preguntó si eso era lo que sentían ellos cuando les echaba la bronca por quién sabe, quemar uniformes de los alumnos de Slytherin o tratar de inundar Hogwarts (agua y fuego, no quieres saber lo que se les ocurría respecto a la tierra y el viento).  
—Un hijo, idiota.  
Estuvo a punto de decir “¿un hijo idiota? Puede serlo, aunque tampoco es para llamarle idiota” pero la pregunta le dejó callado.  
¿Tener él un hijo?  
Claro que lo había pensado, no demasiadas veces, solo en ocasiones en las que era normal pensar en eso.  
Cuando James y Lily anunciaron que estaba embarazada de Harry, o Frank y Alice con Neville.  
—No es una posibilidad —Y el solo pensamiento de que lo fuera lo hizo reír.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Heredaría mi gen de hombre lobo, James. No puedo hacerlo eso a un crío, muchos menos a un crío con mi sangre.  
—Lo dices como si eso lo convertiría en un monstruo.  
—De tal palo tal astilla —murmuró y James le metió tal golpe tras la cabeza que casi lo dejó viendo estrellitas.  
Pero no pudo decir nada (algo como “auch, ¡recorcholis!”, el recorcholis nunca fallaba) porque él ya estaba hablando.  
—¡Pedazo de idiota peludo!  
—Ese es Sirius —dijo para ser completamente ignorado.  
No lo decía como insulto ni mucho menos, ya que era un título que el joven Black aceptaba orgullosamente.  
—Estoy harto de tu charla sobre cómo eres inferior por ser un hombre lobo. “Oh, no, soy una bola de pelo viviente y estoy destinado a existir escondido en mi mazmorra de Transilvania.”  
—Jamás he dicho algo así y no sé de donde ha salido lo de la mazmorra de Transilvania.  
—Del mismo sitio donde sale tu amor propio, al parecer.  
Lo siguiente fue toda una conversación inspiradora sobre como era una persona maravillosa, algo sobre hadas brillantes en un parque temático del cielo y se perdió durante unos minutos en lo de ángeles bailando en la pista de su corazón, pero se quedó con el mensaje que repitió al final:  
—Eres un tío genial, Remus. Y serías un padre aún mejor. No importa el monstruo que creas que eres, porque sí en realidad es así entonces estoy frente al monstruo más humano que he conocido en mi vida. Tu hijo sería afortunado de tenerte. No tanto como el mío, por supuesto, pero ya sabes...  
Remus le dio un empujón y ambos se rieron.  
Quizás si no hubiera tanto prejuicio contra los de su especie, sobrellevando su propio desprecio hubiera escuchado sus palabras con la atención que merecían.  
Pero el mundo no era así, por lo que el discurso motivador de James Potter se quedó en un rincón olvidado de la mente de Remus Lupin hasta que él lo sacó a relucir el siete de noviembre, una semana después de su muerte.  
—Quizás algún día —murmuró como si su amigo pudiera escucharle y continuó su camino hacia el salón.  
Porque por ahora no había ningún Lupin correteando por la casa, pero sí dos Potter que contaban con él.


End file.
